From a Father
by JennaNicole08
Summary: A message from a Father to his son. A collection of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Castiel. I must admit that after I forged you and your brothers and sisters, you quickly became my favorite. So inquisitive, so eager to please and explore. You made-you _make_-so many mistakes...but you are so earnest and you try so hard. You were still so small when I had to leave...but as I am, I still remember your big eyes looking up at me in question, wanting so much to play, to know, to _love. _None of my other Angels understood the things I tried to teach them, but you took to them so easily. So enamored was I with you, that really, truly, I made humanity in _your_ image, not my own.

Despite what humanity now thinks of me, I am not quite omniscient. In retrospect, if only I have given more thought, more time to the creation of humanity. Talked to Lucifer beforehand, or after, to address his jealousy. But I did not. And you, my son, bore the brunt of that error due to the very nature your being that I loved. And for that, I am sorry.

But Castiel, my child. Do not be discouraged. I have not gone from this world. I can still hear your prayers. While it may be true that I am a capricious, vengeful God, you are still one of my favorites. I know you are suffering for my mistakes, and there is little I can do about that. My offspring have spiraled out of control without drastic measures that I am not willing to take. So I have left you. To live the lives you have all chosen for yourselves. To see how it all plays out. But still, I love you. I love you all, but especially you-of the clever mind, kind spirit, and capacity for growth unlike that of any of your brothers and sisters.

You are the best of all my Angels. You may not be the strongest or the smartest, but you have the best of all that I wanted for my Angels. You have the most heart. The most grit.

And your Father loves you.

I have made you a soul. And he shall be the most Righteous; the only acceptable gift for God's favorite Angel, the Heart. The two of you together, my favored children, will shine so bright! The world will tremble with your thunder. Find each other. Soar as you are meant to, for you and all who you will touch together are my hope. My hope for humanity. My hope for your brothers and sisters.

I have faith in you, my child. Castiel. You are my shield. You will defend the hopes I had for my Children.

You were the answer to _my _prayers_. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Turns out...this is NOT actually a one shot. But all chapters should be able to stand alone. I just had too many ideas!

* * *

Castiel. My absence has hurt you. Your brothers and sisters, in their zeal, have exercised their own will against you, and poisoned you against what I loved that you were. It…is painful to watch, but I know it must be done. And you still are who you are. I continue to have faith in you Castiel, and faith in the connection I have forged for you.

You've done it—you've come into contact with the soul that I made just for you. Pulled him from hell and reconstructed him as you were meant to. I saw your grace respond to his soul, and in a time where very few things please me, this was very pleasant indeed. During your meeting in that barn, I was the air around you, the stars above, unable to stay my hand and keep away. It turns out he's a little aggressive, but I know you can handle it, my child. After all, what else could be paired with your own brilliance, but for a brilliant light of its own?

The Righteous soul that I made for you is a vibrant thing, protective, and a shining beacon. It will not go unnoticed to your brothers and sisters, but I hope that you will know that I made him for you. Look! See that he has the stars scattered across his own skin. His eyes are the same color as the greenery that you enjoyed so much as a fledgling. I made him of so many things that you adore, and with the same stubborn counterpart to your own—for I knew how enchanted you would be.

I know things seem dim right now, Castiel. My absence has thrown your siblings into a fervor, confused and damaging. A war is brewing. You don't know the direction that you should take. But much like the birds that you liked so much when you were small, eventually the Father must let their offspring away to be their own. Whether it be destruction or salvation is yet to be seen, but I am hope. I created you with Will for a purpose. The life you will lead…it is unknown even to me.

You and the Righteous one will have to work together to solve so many things. But that is as it should be. Only through struggle will you be able to truly connect. As there always are within two separate beings, there will be times when the paths you choose to take are divergent. But always you will converge back together.

For now, let your thoughts turn to the companion that I have made for you. Be curious. Learn each other. Your two souls (whatever you might think-all of my Angels do indeed have a variation of one) were made to exist beside each other. He has knowledge that you do not. As you have for him.

That feeling you feel when you are beside him. That is my blessing. That is my love.

You are blinded by the vitriol of your siblings, right now. But I see you, Castiel. You always do your best, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you can't tell, this is loosely following the timeline of the series since Cas' introduction, though it may be a bit disjointed in places, coming from a deity and all. Please please please let me know if you like it! This is the first fanfic I've ever cared enough about to post! :)

* * *

Castiel. Once again you have shown why I based humanity on you. Much like the Morning Star before you, your will is great, as is your pride. He, too, was fiercely loyal; his devotion a beacon at some point in Creation. But, unlike him, your love is greater than all of these. Where I failed with him, I have done naught but succeeded in you.

You were too late to stop the first seal being broken, but nevertheless I watched as you shredded your wings in your devotion to complete your task. He had already broken, bending to far more than the average soul would have needed. And, instead of judging what he deems to be his failure, you have bolstered by his side in support. Adjusting your plans in direct conjunction with new information. What good children you are.

Now that the Righteous one has been freed from Perdition, you have another task to complete, with his assistance. I will admit, I am curious to see the direction this will take. I'm not yet sure which direction I would _prefer_ it take. My children continue to surprise me, both your angelic brethren and humanity. The Righteous soul maintained for an admirable time in Hell before succumbing to break the first seal. I could not have asked for more. And yet, he will blame himself for years to come for his own part in the coming battles. Such is his virtue.

And, while some of your siblings follow a path I would not dictate, a surprising number have taken views I would not have expected. Gabriel, once one of my most devoted, my youngest Archangel, has become almost as human as humanity. I fear his escape will not last, but I am interested in the path he has chosen.

All of my children are so beautiful, in their intricacies, their hopes, their indecisions. I suppose, in some ways, I am not so different. In the case of the Apocalypse, I too cannot decide on which side I would rather the pages fall. I fear for my children. I know that many will die, and I am pained by watching creatures painstakingly formed with my own hands become dust. But…I cannot help but continue to hope, as I did in the beginning, for unity and love between ALL of my children.

And so, Castiel, I have assigned this task to you and the soul I made for you with this in mind. In many ways, I imagine that I am shirking my duty as Creator. But…as the Father, I cannot make this decision on my own. So to you two, some of my most favorite Creations in the Cosmos, I have laid a heavy burden. But combined, you will be able to handle it in a way that no one else can.

You have chosen your side, Castiel, and fight to prevent the return of the Morning Star. As such, since I have laid my lot behind you, my favored, I have chosen my side as well. Raphael's attack on you will not end you. Your devotion to my cause is rewarded. Go, and tend to your Righteous soul, damaged as he was in h3ll, and he will teach you what it means to be human. You and he and his will make a new unit. And together, your impact will make both Heaven and Hell tremble.

I am watching with bated breath. The family I made originally failed you, Castiel, but I have made you a new family.


End file.
